


Secret Snuggler

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 28: What do they love most about each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Snuggler

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma automatically closed her eyes as Regina pressed a kiss on her forehead and placed the dinner plate in front of her.

“Thank you,” Emma quietly murmured.

Regina smiled and went to get her own plate.

Emma internally shook her head at how utterly different Regina was behind closed doors. To everyone in Storybrooke, she was a mean, insulting, can’t-be-trusted-for-anything witch. And Regina truly was that person. There was no denying, no escaping Regina’s Evil Queen persona.

But a Regina that was inside, safe, and away from public eyes, with the person she was in love with… that Regina was the most affectionate and loving person imaginable! The contrast was so great, Emma had spent months waiting for the other shoe to drop. She had expected to be slightly mistreated, begging for attention, and dodging verbal bullets. But none of that happened. 

It was practically a Jekyll and Hyde situation. A 180 turnaround that ended the minute a high heeled foot entered their home.

It was, without a doubt, the thing she loved the most about Regina. It made the end of the day that much sweeter. It meant that no matter what villain she battled or what monster she slayed, she would be coming home to loving arms and delicious kisses. 

FIN


End file.
